


Velvet Soft

by Evee_chan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Illustrated Fic, Sharing a Bed, episode 82
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: In which Inuyasha finally falls asleep, warm and safe
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Velvet Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching Inuyasha has given me enough nostalgia to write a small thing :) Stick around till the end for the art I drew to go with it! 
> 
> Unbeta'd as always

There’s a burning stare drilling holes into Kagome’s back and she sighs. “Inuyasha, why don’t you lie down?” She asks, knowing that if he continues to stare at her so, she’ll never get any work done.

Inuyasha huffs and rolls his eyes. “We’re going back tomorrow anyway so just focus on studying.”

Kagome sighs resignedly again and turns back to her math homework. At least Inuyasha isn’t causing a ruckus anymore. Her plan to keep him occupied with Sota had backfired to say the least, and she ended up wasting precious time picking up all the things in her room that she threw to kick him out. Not to mention all the things she had just remembered and immediately forgotten in the uproar.

With new found determination to buckle down and study, the only thing marking the passage of time is the ticking of her alarm clock and the scratching of pencil against paper. By the time Kagome realizes that it is late, her whole body is sore and numb from hunching over the desk but she’s mostly done reviewing all the notes and practice problems. The last thing to do is go over everything again, to make sure she has it memorized. It’s suspiciously quiet though, given how long it took her to finish and she doesn’t doubt that Inuyasha is still staring daggers at her.

However when Kagome turns around again Inuyasha is laying in her bed fast asleep, chest rising and falling peacefully. He shifts a little before settling with a soft sound, and Kagome can’t help the small smile that tugs at her lips. Despite being loud and brash and full of energy, Inuyasha looks so small curled up in her blankets.

She tiptoes to the bed and kneels, peeking down at his face that has grown soft with sleep. Slowly, Kagome runs her fingers through Inuyasha’s sleek and smooth hair, pausing at his fluffy ears to run her thumb across the velvet soft warmth. She feels silly, wanting to spoil him. “You did good, Inuyasha.” Kagome murmurs all the same. “Thank you for protecting me, for staying by my side.”

It makes Kagome’s chest ache when she thinks about how out of all of them, Inuyasha is the one who is the most tired. He fights the most, gets hurt the most and it seems as though every night he keeps the longest watch to let the others sleep more. It’s understandable as a half demon always fighting for survival, that he has to stay on his toes. Failing to keep his guard up could mean being eaten by another demon.

Yet here in Kagome’s room surrounded by her scent, it seems as if he feels safe enough to sleep soundly. Enough that her gently rubbing the tip of his ear between the pads of her fingers doesn’t wake him. Rarely does anyone see him in such a vulnerable state and Kagome’s heart flutters at the thought.

“Mm. Kagome? What are you doing? “ Inuyasha mumbles, voice thick with sleep.

Scratch that.

“Ah, sorry did I wake you?” Kagome says, mortified. She’s about to snatch her hand back when Inuyasha’s callused fingers circle her wrist, stopping the motion. Without a word he pulls her until she falls into bed. “Wait! What are you doing?” Kagome sputters. She’s a mess of limbs thrown every which way from the surprise and slowly extricates herself, trying to put a decent bit of space between them on her small bed.

“Shh. Just go to sleep silly. You have a test tomorrow and you need rest.” Inuyasha says, punctuated with a yawn.

Sleep is the last thing on her mind, she thinks. With Inuyasha’s face inches from hers she’s more awake than ever, face growing hot and heartbeat thundering in her ears like any moment she will explode.

Inuyasha pulls Kagome close, tucking her under his chin and folding his arms around her strong and firm. “Good night.” He murmurs, nuzzling into her hair.

Kagome wonders if she imagined the feeling of a small kiss pressed to the top of her head.

“Good night.” She whispers. There’s a moment’s hesitation before Kagome snuggles closer, burying her face into his chest and closing her eyes. By then, he’s already fallen asleep.

It’s warm, so warm. Inuyasha is like a furnace radiating heat and Kagome can’t find it in herself to be embarrassed anymore even when she tangles her legs with his, draping an arm around his waist and seeking even more warmth.

Surrounded in Inuyasha’s arms and lulled by the steady _ba thump ba thump ba thump_ of his heartbeat against her ear, Kagome finds herself drifting off to sleep quickly.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

With a groan, Kagome gropes around blindly before smacking the alarm clock with her palm and the beeping cuts off abruptly. She blinks blearily at the empty space on the bed next to her, before realizing the blankets tucked around her carefully and smiles.

Somehow, Kagome thinks she’ll do well on the test.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading! It's been a hot minute since I've last drawn anything, let alone write... find me on twitter @RainebowEvee if you want to scream about anime with/at me


End file.
